Woolly mammoth
Large, four-legged, woolly mammals, mammoths usually lived and moved in herds, With small, flappy ears, short tails and hulking size, mammoths had few predators besides humans. Mammoths relied on their large size and strength to keep themselves safe from predators or other threats, keeping an eye out for danger when in herds. Being herbivores, mammoths ate large amounts of vegetation and fruit, which they often found by using their tusks to part ice and snow in the pursuit of these foods. The Hairy Elephants Of The North ''' '''Breed: Woolly Mammoth Full Name: Mammuthus Primigenius Islensis Zekensis Native Home: North America Time Period: ''' Late pleistocene epoch, Holocene epoch '''Lifespan: 60 - 80 years IUCN Status: Critically Endangered Population: Originally 25, now 102 Top Speed: they can gallop at 40 mph Ecological Niche: large herbivore Average Height: 12 feet Average Length: 20 feet Average Weight: '''12,000 Ibs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: (Males) Solitary, (Females) Herd (10-50 members) Date Of Extinction: '''10,000 B.C.E '''Date Of Rebirth: '''2022 A.C.E '''Vocalization: mammoths mainly communicate in trumpets but they make low rumbles, roars, Chirps And squeaks. Diet: Herbivore; The woolly mammoth is an herbivore that feeds mainly on tall tundra grasses and sedges, tearing up forage with their trunks and sometimes uprooting entire trees to access their leaves and edible branches. Baby woolies will consume small amounts of adults’ feces to inherit their beneficial digestive microbes. While most of a woolly mammoth’s food is taken from the tundra, they also venture into the open forests in search of fresh plant growth. all thrived on their grassland diet, which is so rich, so diverse. Grasses and mosses and all sorts of things And mammoths needed to eat a lot of vegetation. they to have 180–200 kg of grass, twice a man’s weight in food, every single day. In the Mountains they can be seen foraging for shrubs, grasses, roots and other small plants from under the snow. Range: they are extinct everywhere on the planet except for a large island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Natural Habitat: they mainly found in colder regions like the mountains and highlands. Mammoths can be found in grasslands but only around the protection of large herbivores they mainly come out here for an excess of grass, ferns and flowering plants. Individuals will occasionally wander into forested or jungle areas to scavenge for fruits littered on the forest floor. Mammoths also like to travel to beaches and riverbanks for a swim. they are populations in the dense and treacherous jungle. They can be found in thundering falls, Great Meadow Valley, the highlands of heaven, and the garden of Eden. Mammoths can be be found in plains, forests, waterholes and mountains. 'DNA interpolation: '(89%) Pure Mammoth DNA (10.1%) Zeke Jones DNA. '''Predators: '''This behemoth towers over most creatures on the island, and does not seem to fear anything but the Tyrannosaurus but Young or sick woolly mammoths were probably at risk from attacks by almost every carnivore from large swarms of compies to Carnotaurus but as long as they have the protection from the herd they will make it. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: '''summer to autumn males will mate with as females as possible female mammoths did not become sexually mature until they were about 15 years old and had a gestation period of 22 months, which produced a single calf. All calves are born during spring and summer. '''Summary: '''It is one of, if not, the most famous prehistoric mammals, possible next to or just as famous as the infamous T. rex. Woolly mammoths had a number of adaptations to the cold, most famously the thick layer of shaggy hair, up to 1 meter in length with a fine under wool for which the Woolly mammoth is named. The coats moult in summer to cool off, otherwise the Woolly mammoth would overheat and die. They also had far smaller ears than modern elephants.This behemoth towers over most creatures on the island, and does not seem to fear anything but the Tyrannosaurus. Mammoths generally thrive in colder areas and have a herd mentality. These creatures could have weighed up to eleven or twelve tons. They also needed plains and grasslands and they had to feed sixteen hours a day. Woolly mammoths could also make a grumbling sound with their stomachs, and they used that to communicate with their herd mates, even if they are dead, they try. If their heads were held low and their ears close to their heads, it could mean that they were sick. If you saw even two adult mammoths that looked similar to each other they were probably females from a same herd. They were more social than the males were and had much smaller tusks than the males. If a member of the herd died, then another member would stay behind. Like other Mammoths (and similar to modern day elephants), Woolly Mammoths lived in herds led by a matriarch. They can be 50 or 60 years of age and it is their experience that insured the survival of the herd when the going got tough, and she maintained cohesiveness in the herd. They stopped when she stopped, they slept when she slept, and they fed and drank when she did. However, Woolly Mammoths and other Mammoths were surprisingly more gregarious in their social lifestyles than elephants and more often lived and traveled in large herds with other animals. If there was a big bull mammoth near a herd, they could be in musth, which means they were ready to mate. When the males were in that state, they had four times the amount of testosterone they normally had and they were looking for a female to mate with. Males can be really irritable and aggressive and a massive herd of mammoths is such an enchanting sites – there were mothers, grandmas and calves, there were aunties, there were sisters…and they all thrived on their grassland diet, with so rich, so diverse foods. Grasses and mosses and all sorts of things. And mammoths needed to eat a lot of vegetation. Sometimes, they had to have 180–200 kg of grass, twice a man’s weight in food, every single day. Just like modern day elephants, mammoths seem to have had a strong bond between members of the herd. And that’s what the matriarch did. Whenever there was trouble, she came in to help. Mammoths evolved from hairless cousins in Africa and have become living fortresses against the cold. (Also, mammoths had small ears and short tails to prevent them from losing too much heat.) Insects were a source of irritation for these animals and the mud Mammoths spray on their head prevented the insects from biting. An important difference between mammoths and most other elephants was the blubber, reaching 10 cm (4 inches) thick. Woolly mammoths were highly social animals. If an individual female was separated from the rest of its herd, the mammoth would not only suffer death slowly from a loner's life, but also probably hunted by predators. These herds consisted of females and calves. Males lived a solitary life, only returning to a herd to reproduce. Woolly mammoths had a thick layer of fur on its body as well as a thick layer of fat. This adaptation was used to cope with the coldest weather conditions. Woolly mammoths however would have had trouble living in a sub-tropical climate but they moult their coats to cope with the temperatures. The woolly mammoth is a large proboscidean native to the frigid lands of northern Asia and North America. A relics from the Pleistocene, this species can be found on an archipelago, a primordial World Deep in the Pacific. A woolly mammoth’s curved tusks are larger than those of any elephant, measuring up to thirteen feet around the curve in old bulls. Woolly mammoths are covered in a thick brown coat of guard hairs and a shorter wool-like undercoat (black in color to absorb heat), which they shed in the early spring. Woolies produce an oily skin secretion that waterproofs the outer layer of fur and gives it a glossy, greasy appearance. The woolly mammoth is an herbivore that feeds mainly on tall tundra grasses and sedges, tearing up forage with their trunks and sometimes uprooting entire trees to access their leaves and edible branches. Baby woolies will consume small amounts of adults’ feces to inherit their beneficial digestive microbes. While most of a woolly mammoth’s food is taken from the tundra, they also venture into the open forests in search of fresh plant growth. Like elephants, Woolly mammoths are heavy drinkers and must ingest more than 200 liters of water (or snow) a day to survive. Females and their immature young travel in small, tight-knit herds led by a matriarch, while the males leave their mothers upon reaching sexual maturity and live either alone or in bachelor herds. During the summer female herds invite wandering bulls in to battle for the right to mate, watching as the huge bulls crash tusks and grapple with their trunks.This heightened aggression between bull mammoths lasts year-round and makes them extremely dangerous in the wild. On The isle of the lost they easily adapted to the banquet of food sources that grew in the grasslands and forests that they now can be found in on the island. At this time, the isle had few predators big enough to attack a full grown mammoth so they flourished more and more, they are health in their new environment. These mammoths can easily live to be up to 80 years old in this new environment despite the fact the abundant of large predators such as T.rex. Times have shown again and again that full grown Bull Mammoths are capable of killing T.rex by hitting and stabbing them with their long pointed tusks. Not only that but smaller predators also have hard times trying to take down these beasts. It is not uncommon to find the skeleton or a Velociraptor or Dilophosaurus stuck on one of their tusks. Mammoths generally thrive in colder areas and have a herd mentality. In recent times the herds of mammoth have started to mix herds with Hadrosaurs and Sauropods for protection from large predators that may try to attack their young. It has been apparent that mammoths and these dinosaurs while herding together they do share some bonds. Many times there has been accounts of a predator attacking on of the hadrosaurs or the sauropods and the lead female mammoth while rush in and stab her tusks into the predator. They also can roughly communicate with the dinosaurs such as warning calls and signals that tell them where water is. Often the Mornings of The isle is filled with the trumpeting of Mammoths and hooting of hadrosaurs. ﻿ Mammoth are capable of sadness, joy, love, jealousy, fury, grief, compassion and distress. ﻿ When an Mammoth in the herd dies, the entire herd will mourn its death, displaying emotions ranging from sympathy to denial. When a herd comes across the carcass of another mammoth, the family will always stop to investigate and ‘pay their respects’. The ritual usually involves the Mammoth gently touching and picking the bones up with their trunks. Sometimes, they will even attempt to cover the body with leaves and grass. If the mammoth was from their herd, they may even stay with the body for days or even weeks at a time. The Mammoth's capacity for sadness and grief is truly unique amongst members of the animal world, as it is particularly complex in terms of emotions. While most animals do not hesitate to leave the weak and young behind to die, Mammoth are distressed by the situation, and continue to show signs of this grieving for extended periods of time. Mothers and aunts are also prone to mourning a still-born calf. The mother of a dead calf (whether at birth or later on in its life) shows her grief through her physical disposition. Her eyes are sunken and her ears drooping, her mood is visibly miserable. The herd will take great care in the burial of the dead. Cows walk to and from in search of leaves and twigs. They use this to cover the body of the deceased in an act of dignity for the dead. When a herd encounters the skeleton of a dead Mammoth, they have shown an undeniable fascination with the bones. The cows will mull over the bones, fondling them in thoughtful contemplation. Cows take bones from the skeleton and scatter them, hiding them under bushes in the surrounding area. This behaviour is thought to be as a protection for the rest of the herd, as it throws stalking predators off the trail of the cows and their calves. Even years later, mammoths have been observed revisiting the site where one of their herd or family had died. They will remain here for days at a time, mourning the loss of that one. It is when we consider this level of grief and love for one another that we can truly admire the role of the matriarch. When a weak or aged Mammoths is jeopardising the safety of the herd, the wise old leader has to make the very difficult decision to leave that one behind to protect the rest of her family. In obedience and out of respect for her authority, the other females will follow her guidance, submitting willingly. Their grief must be overwhelming, but their loyalty to the matriarch is even stronger. ﻿ Baby mammoths are cute - there are no two ways about that. But, they are also highly evolved and one of the most advanced species when it comes to their new born capabilities. Female mammoth (also called “cows”) have the longest gestation period of all mammals, lasting as long as 23 months! After spending so long being nurtured by their mummies bellies, it’s no surprise that baby mammoths are pretty smart little babies when they are finally welcomed to the world. A baby mammoth is called a calf and can weigh around 200 lbs (91 kg) and stand about 3 feet (1 m) tall. They can't see very well when they are born, but much like human babies, they can recognise their mothers by touch, scent, and sound. For the first few months, the babies stay very close to their mothers for food, warmth and support. They are hungry little things too, and can consume as much as 3 gallons of their mothers milk every day. Weaning is not a speedy process for elephants either, as babies can continue to drink their mothers milk until they are as much as 10 years old. Luckily, the female mammoth community is social and supportive, with young calves being tended to not only by their mothers, but also by other females in the herd. When a new baby is born, all of the females in the group trumpet the news and announce the new arrival. Within minutes of being born, the calf must stand on its own four feet, literally. Calves need to be upright in order to reach their mothers milk, otherwise they will perish. For the first year of their lives, their trunks are not something they are able to control very well. Much like human babies, mammoths learn their behavior from parents and older family member, including how to put their trunks to good use. Much more so than other animals, mammoth babies exclusively learn how to adapt to their new surroundings by following the behaviour of their mothers over a long period of time. This means that they stay close to their parents and family members for much of their childhood. They are known to be able to develop strong and intimate bonds between friends and family members. They can form lifelong friendships and will often only move in the same groups for their entire life. Mammothis are also known to mourn the death of a loved one, and have even been seen grieving over stillborn calves, or baby mammoths who do not survive the first few months of life. Family groups have even been known to return to the locations where friends or family members died and linger there for some time. There is also plenty of truth in the old adage that “Elephants never forget” which helps them to forge long term relationships. Mammoths need excellent memory skills in order to survive in the wild, and can recognise a previous companion or family member by the scent of their urine alone. So, whilst Mammoths may not quite be as romantic as we like to think they are, there is certainly a lot of evidence that they do form strong bonds with their own social networks. Mammoths can live for up to 70 years in the wild, so being part of a group is important to them. Female mammoths must have a thing for the older man, as males do not come into their prime until they are between 30-35 years of age. Around this time, they experience period of “musth”. Musth is a periodic condition in bull mammoth that is characterised by highly aggressive behaviour and is accompanied by a large rise in reproductive hormones. Testosterone levels in an elephant in musth can be as much as 60 times greater than in the same mammoths at other times. Musth can last for as long as six months in the dominant males and they will often stop feeding for several days during this period of time. ﻿